Saying Goodbye
by Star Madison
Summary: Genma has to say goodbye.


This story is going to be sad. Unlike the fluffy story I wrote just yesterday. One of my cats was killed by a car early this morning. I love you, Toby. Rest in peace, sweetheart.

I don't own Genma, Raidou or any of the Naruto characters. Haya and Mitsu are mine.

-----------------

Labored breathing and the sounds of the machines fill the otherwise silent stark hospital room. Scarce moments later, its' broken by a woman's voice. "It..won't be much longer." The voice oddly subdued as the medic very carefully tucks Raidou in. Mitsu smooths back some of Raidou's hair, as if he was a child before she steps back and leaves the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Giving the man's loved ones the time needed to say goodbye. Her own having already been said. Looking at the now closed door in muted sorrow, she lets out a soundless sigh and walks away from the room.

Genma doesn't budge from his spot, gripping Raidou's hand firmly between his own. Fully ignoring the three standing near the wall. Bows his head over the hand nestled between his own, his thoughts sliding back to only two weeks ago. The quiet and peaceful moment they shared on that hillside. Closing his eyes, he rests his forehead against the thin fingers trapped in his grip. "I wish I had been wrong, love. Calm before the storm. How I wish I could take those words back." Loosening his grip, he reaches out and cups the side of his husband's face.

The skin dry and cool to the touch, causing him to frown before he leans forward to drop a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Raidou. I'm sorry." His voice weak, even to his own ears and rests his free hand on top of his spouse's hair, stroking the strands. Knows, that the moment he and Raidou will part is fast approaching, even with Mitsu's words. Pressing his lips against the unconscious man's, he whispers, only wanting his husband to hear. "Love, it'll be alright. You..can go if you have to. I love you."

A soft sigh is the only response and the chest stills. The machines begin their symphony, filling the deathly silence that quickly overwhelmed the four in the room. The shrieks bringing nurses and doctors running but none make it to the room. Mitsu stopping them before they get anywhere near where four people are mourning the lose of their friend.

Slumping over the now unmoving form, Genma rests his forehead on his husband's chest, almost desperate to hear that familiar and comforting heartbeat. The feel of arms sliding around his shoulders has him tensing until he recognizes Haya's touch. Accepting her attempt at comforting him, he keeps his position for a long moment. Brushing his friend off, he climbs to his feet and leans forward, sliding the back of his fingers against the fast cooling flesh.

Turning, he leaves the room without a backwards glance, trusting that his friends won't follow him. Needing to escape from the oppressiveness of the hospital. Soon ending up on the very hill where they made love that final time. His eyes sweep the landscape, sliding down until his ass meets the ground. The tall, knee high grass swirls around him as the wind whips it back and forth almost playfully. Staring up at the clear blue sky, he remembers how all hell broke loose and in the surprise attack from Sound, Raidou took a hit from a jutsu while protecting the a group of Academy students that included the grandchild of their friends. And how he made a swift turn for the worse despite Mitsu's and other medic-nins' best efforts. Laying down, he closes his eyes and tries to pretend that it hadn't happened and Raidou will come walking up any moment. A strong gust of wind has the grass slide against him.

"I guess this is goodbye." Plunks the senbon from his mouth and drops it into the grass, not paying attention as it vanishes. His attention on the sky above, the day eerily resembling the last time he was here with his partner. Together. "I love you. I'm proud of you, Raidou. You did good. All the kids were safe." Falling quiet, he gathers his thoughts. "I have no regrets, love, we had a good life together. Almost forty years." His voice trails off again and he folds his arms behind his head. His next words scooped up and carried on the wind, to anyone whom might happen to hear.

"Goodbye, love."


End file.
